Many sports include handheld equipment. Such sports equipment can include projectile type equipment, such as balls or flying discs, and can also include equipment used to strike projectiles, such as bats, racquets, or mallets. Still further, such sports equipment can further include more complicated devices such as bows and competition shooting pistols or rifles.
When learning a sport that includes handheld equipment, the position of a hand, in particular the fingers, on the equipment can impact how a participant progresses. Learning improper finger position can adversely impact how one plays a sport, and can hinder one from advancing in the sport.
Conventionally, training for proper finger position on a piece of sports equipment is typically accomplished with a trainer giving personalized instruction. Such an arrangement can be time consuming and expensive. Alternatively, instruction manuals, videos or other visual aids can provide visual displays showing proper finger position on sports equipment from various views. However, such instructional approaches can be difficult for some people to interpret, and a learner is never given any indication when or if proper finger position has been achieved.